Disclosed herein are a server device, a control method for the same and a computer-readable recording medium.
There are a lot of known techniques for allowing a user to register a URL of user's favorite page during the visit to a web site. For example, JP2000-020536A discloses an internet terminal which generates a bookmark having search results that are classified according to search conditions of search through a search engine.